Bought Love
by aonalion
Summary: Everyone knows Kaiba is a virgin. What they don't know is that he's not planning on staying one for long. Oneshot, Kaiba x Jonouchi


His image was everything.

He knew that, unlike earlier, it was more or less accepted to be homo- or bisexual, but the still feared what would happen if the media found out. Scandal would rock the foundations of his company; he didn't know how it would affect the sales or his cooperation with the several other companies he worked with – he knew a few of them would most likely simply turn their backs on his, but he didn't know just how many. If he had any friends, he would've wondered how they would've reacted; which ones would leave him – instead he wondered what Mokuba would think of him.

Letting the world know that he was gay would ruin his image, and he simply couldn't do it.

Kaiba Seto was, according to the media, asexual, and far too busy to bother with love and dates and such. If he ever would – which he'd have to do sooner or later since he would need an heir to take over the company – surely he would marry a woman. The mere thought of something else was ridiculous.

Kaiba Seto was, according to the media, a virgin, and that would most likely change anytime soon. They were right about him being a virgin, of course, but he would have that changed very soon.

He had planned it for literally months; working non-stop every waking hour in order to fix everything that needed to be fixed. First of all he had to make sure he didn't have any appointments or meetings scheduled, which was easier said than done – then he had to work extra hard the few days before so he didn't have anything that needed to be done. He had to make sure Mokuba wasn't home, and he had to make sure his servants stayed out of his way. He also did something he normally never did; he left both his cellphone and pager at home, making sure no one could contact him.

All for one single night where he could be himself, and where he could do what he wanted to.

Dressing as casual as he could – with a shirt and a pair of jeans – he went out into the streets late one night. He made sure to take paths where not a lot of people went; he went by foot to avoid anyone recognizing his car, and that alone made him nervous. He wasn't used to walking; especially not during the evening and especially not out near the outskirts of the city, where the poor and more questionable quarters lay. There were few people out on the streets but when he went deeper and deeper into the ghetto he saw more and more of them, standing in dark doorways or near the entrances of back alleys.

He could feel his breath starting to speed up and he had to stop himself from starting to walk faster as well. He had come this far and couldn't back out now; if nothing else he had to prove to himself that he had the courage to go through with it.

Kaiba nearly walked up to one or two of the people standing along the street, but he always changed his mind at the very last moment. The people standing there were of all ages – the youngest ones had to be at least a couple of years younger than Kaiba himself while the older ones had wrinkles and their backs were bent. His eyes went from face to face, looking for something. What, he had no idea.

The street was nearing its end and he had yet to make his pick. He couldn't turn around and walk down the street again; he knew he didn't have the courage to do so – and he knew they only stood along _this_ street. He had to pick someone, and soon.

Gathering all of the courage he had left, and taking a deep breath, he walked up to the nearest person standing close to a dark alley. He couldn't see the other's face; he was wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up and the upper half of his face was covered in darkness. However, Kaiba could see his thin lips, and he gave him a faint smile as the brunet approached.

Kaiba reached into his pocket and pulled out the money with trembling hands, giving it to the other. He accepted it and hid it somewhere within his own pockets. Now that Kaiba was standing closer to him he could smell the scent of cigarettes around him, but he seemed to be around the same age as the brunet himself.

"Your place?" the other asked. It was hard to determine his tone, even for Kaiba – or maybe that was just because he was nervous and couldn't think straight. He didn't sound like Kaiba had imaged, though; his voice didn't have the coldness or even boredom he would've expected. But the brunet instantly shook his head, his throat too dry for him to be able to actually say anything.

The other simply shrugged slightly and took Kaiba's hand without asking for permission, and led him off into the darkness of the alley. Kaiba's heart was pounding furiously in his chest and his hands were uncharacteristically sweaty, but the stranger didn't seem to mind. He obviously knew exactly where they were going, and guided Kaiba safely between trashcans and containers.

Maybe his expectations had been too low, but he was being treated better than he would've thought. The other was almost being… _gentle_ with him, in the lack of a better term. That couldn't be normal. Paranoia shot through Kaiba and made him tense up even more; did the other know who he was? Would he tell anyone? … But then again, even if he did tell someone, who would believe him?

Kaiba was led to a back door, which the stranger opened without giving any regards to the 'Do not open'-sign on it. He never once let go of Kaiba's hand, which somehow reassured him. They came out into what appeared to be a corridor in a hotel – there were doors on either side with numbers on them – but it was hardly a hotel Kaiba was used to. This one was dirty, old and uncared for; cobwebs hung from the ceiling and insects crawled across the floor, making Kaiba's stomach lurch in disgust and anxiety. He wasn't aware that he had tightened his hold on the other's hand until the stranger did the same, squeezing his hand as if to comfort him.

They went through some sort of lobby, where a fat man sat behind a desk, reading a newspaper. He just briefly looked up, received a nod from the stranger and then continued reading. Even so, Kaiba turned his head away to avoid being recognized.

They went up a set of stairs, then another one. The other led him through a corridor and then stopped for the first time, in front of a door with the number 38 on it. He didn't even use a key; the door was open and they stepped inside together. The street-lights shone in through a window, but the other didn't bother turning on the lights. Kaiba could just barely make out a desk and a chair, a bed and a small wardrobe in the dim light.

The brunet couldn't help but gulp as the other immediately led him over to the bed. He spun around gracefully, sitting down on the bed and dragging Kaiba down with him. Within seconds, Kaiba was on top of the other as he lay on the bed, arms and legs spread out. He could see golden bangs stick out from underneath the hood, but he still couldn't see the other's eyes; his mouth had curved up into a small but almost tired smile.

Kaiba's breath started to speed up, and he gulped slightly, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"I… I want…" He hadn't spoken for so long that his throat was completely dry, but he still managed to get out what he wanted to say. "I want to bottom."

The smile disappeared, but because of surprise rather than displeasure.

"Are you sure?"

Kaiba only managed to nod, but the other easily flipped their positions so that he was now hovering above the brunet. Kaiba had to admit; the sight of someone being on top of him was far more arousing than actually being on top of someone himself, and he laid back with his eyes closed, relaxed now. He was ready; this was it.

He could feel strong but gentle hands roam over his body, pushing back the fabric of his clothes and exposing more and more skin. He instinctively arched his back into the other's touch and let out a contented sigh; he could feel his erection starting to grow against the other's groin and raised his hips, pressing their bodies together. He couldn't believe he had forced himself to wait so long for this. The hands came up near his neck again, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and Kaiba beseechingly raised his head slightly, searching for the other's lips.

The stranger pulled away.

"Kisses costs extra."

Kaiba's eyes fluttered and then opened fully. The stranger still had his hood up; he couldn't see his eyes, and yet he knew he was being watched.

Kisses cost extra? That was an odd rule. It wasn't that Kaiba didn't have enough money to buy that as well – of course he had enough money – but he just couldn't understand why it was that way. Wouldn't sex be considered more expensive than kisses?

Perplexed, Kaiba reached up and pushed back the hood. The stranger didn't protest or try to stop him, and his face was revealed.

A dozen completely different emotions thundered through Kaiba's mind; his first reaction was to shove the other away, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew shock, and maybe even disgust, was written over his face but he couldn't compose himself enough to rearrange his features into his normal, calm expression. He stared up at the person on top of him, his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

The calm but sad hazel eyes of Jonouchi Katsuya looked back at him. A sorrowful smiled played over his lips as well, but other than that he was completely still. Kaiba was as well; his hand still resting near the back of Jonouchi's head.

"Jonou– What the hell?" was all Kaiba managed to get out after a few moments' stunned silence, and he crawled backwards, trying to get away from the other. Jonouchi sat up straight and allowed the brunet to sit up as well, rested against the headboard of the bed, but the blond was still practically sitting in his lap. Kaiba wished his erection would go away, _now_, but he knew he couldn't just slam the brakes. "Wha-what are you…? W-why?" He hated himself for stuttering, but couldn't stop it.

"I almost thought you knew it was me when you approached me on the street, but I soon realized you had no idea. I should've known you would react like this," Jonouchi said with a quiet chuckle, but he didn't seem too amused. His eyes left Kaiba's for the first time, and he slid off his legs and sat on the edge of the bed instead, staring at his own clasped hands. "I never thought you'd go to a prostitute for sex, though."

Since Jonouchi wasn't on top of him anymore, Kaiba was able to pull up his legs against his body, his arms loosely wrapped around his knees, effectively hiding the shrinking bump between his legs. He was a bit calmer too – the initial shock had passed – and he was able to think straight again. Jonouchi knew his secret, but he also knew the blond's; he could still talk himself out of this.

"Why?"

"Why?" Jonouchi repeated with a snort. "'Cause I mean, it's not like you're bad-looking, and like, every girl in town –"

"No, I mean; why are you doing this? Why are you working on the streets?" Kaiba asked, interrupting the blond mid-sentence. Jonouchi instantly stopped talking, looked up and met the brunet's eyes for a split second, and then looked down again.

"The money of course." He looked up again and kept the eye contact for a longer time now, a sad smile playing across his lips. "I'm poor, Kaiba, I thought you knew."

"Yes, but…" He had known Jonouchi was poor, but he had no idea it was _this_ bad. If he had, he honestly wouldn't have mocked the blond as much as he did. He did have a limit. Somehow, Kaiba felt like apologizing – not because he had mocked Jonouchi all these years but because he was poor and the brunet wasn't; more like the exact opposite. He felt guilty all of a sudden, a feeling he really wasn't used to, especially when he didn't have a reason for feeling guilty.

"Why are _you_ doing this then?"

"I'm gay," Kaiba blurted out without being able to stop himself. Damn, he still had the shock ringing through his system; normally he would've been able to stop and think before he spoke. But the blond simply snorted again.

"Well, duh." Kaiba shot him an angry glare and Jonouchi's expression got a bit more serious again. "Uh, I mean, I didn't know until now. But… I've never seen you with any guys. Or girls for that matter, and I honestly didn't think you –"

"Well, you thought wrong," Kaiba said and couldn't help but raise his voice, crossing his arms as well. He was sick and tired of people assuming they knew things about him. "What do you think would happen if I started dating another man? The media would be all over not only me, but him. You may think I'm heartless, but I can't do that to someone. My image and my company would be ruined; sales would go down and no one would want to cooperate with us. You have no idea what precautions I had to take to be able to come here, for one single night – I thought I could be myself just this once; that I could do what I wanted to do! … And then you showed up." He glared at the back of Jonouchi's head, his breath just a little faster than usual, and felt his cheeks grow hot. He hadn't meant to tell the other about everything, but in all honesty he didn't exactly regret telling Jonouchi exactly what he felt; he just wanted to get it out. This was the first time he had told _anyone_ about his problems.

Jonouchi was staring down on the floor, motionless. After a few moments he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said, much to Kaiba's surprise. The brunet mentally went through what he had just said and realized what it had sounded like, but before he managed to say anything Jonouchi continued. "I didn't know it was like that. But then…" He hesitated and then met Kaiba's eyes with a slight frown on his face. "… was this… would this have been your first time?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, but couldn't get the words out, and gritted his teeth, looking away.

"Shit, Kaiba…" The brunet stubbornly stared at the wall, expecting Jonouchi to tear him to pieces due to his inexperience, mock him, taunt him – but the insults never came. "Your first time is supposed to be with someone you love!" Surprised, Kaiba couldn't help but blink, and then looked back at the blond, who looked surprisingly concerned. "Not some random prostitute from the street!"

"Well, you're not just some random prostitute from the streets, are you?" The answer came automatically, his voice cold, and this time it was Jonouchi's turn to be at a loss of words. The brunet closed his eyes for a moment in a slight grimace. "I… I didn't mean that. It's not your fault."

"You suck at apologizing."

"I know," Kaiba said, but secretly hoped they would stop talking about _him_ for a moment. He had already told the blond more than he had told anyone, and he wasn't sure whether he could trust Jonouchi or not. "… Why are you still here?" he wondered, as a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Do you think I enjoy this?" The look Jonouchi gave Kaiba told the brunet that had been the wrong question. "If there's any chance I can get out of this for even a minute, I'll take it. You paid for half an hour. I'm staying half an hour." As he spoke, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the pocket of his hoodie.

"I didn't pin you as a smoker."

"Many don't. Actually, it's only when I work," he said, taking a deep breath from the lit cigarette. Then he held out the pack towards Kaiba. For a split second, the brunet was extremely tempted – he had gone this far, what stopped him from continuing? – but then he realized he'd smell horrible once he finally got back. He pulled back his hand again and shook his head, and Jonouchi simply shrugged.

"How often do you work then?" Kaiba asked quietly as a cloud of smoke formed around him. He'd smell like cigarettes when he came back anyway. He hardly cared anymore.

"Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Sometimes Fridays and Saturdays as well."

"… For how long?" His voice was even quieter now; barely a whisper. Jonouchi's voice was low as well when he answered.

"I don't know. I don't want to think about it."

Silence settled between them, along with the cloud of smoke. Kaiba couldn't believe all the things he had told Jonouchi; he couldn't believe all the things the blond had told him. That he was so poor he had to do _this_… Kaiba had no idea. He didn't know much about the other's family other than he was living with his father and that his little sister was living with their mother. According to what Jonouchi was implying, his father didn't seem to be the best at supporting and taking care of his children. He almost felt sorry for the blond – no one should have to be so poor that they had to sell their own bodies to be able to make a living.

"Why don't you get another job?"

"Don't you think I've fucking tried?" Jonouchi snarled, and Kaiba immediately regretted his question. The blond glanced at the obviously very cheap watch he was wearing and cursed under his breath. "I have to go." He stood up and dropped the cigarette, crushing it against the floor without any regards to the fact that it was made out of wood.

It was as if Kaiba's body moved on its own, and he instantly reached into his pocket and pulled out another pile neatly folded of money, stretching it out for the blond to take. Jonouchi stared at it, then at Kaiba, and then back to the money.

"Just stay," Kaiba said, and he knew it must've sounded like a plea, but didn't even care anymore. He just didn't want the blond to leave just yet, and he definitely didn't want him to go out on the streets again.

Cautiously, as if he thought it was a trick, Jonouchi reached out and took the money from Kaiba's outstretched hand. He quickly flipped through the bills, counting them.

"This is enough to pay for the whole night," he said quietly, still in obvious but deep disbelief. Kaiba forced himself not to snap at the blond.

"Just stay for a while and take the rest of the night off, okay?"

Nodding slowly, Jonouchi sat back down and put the money in the same pocket he kept everything else in. Kaiba couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief, relaxing into sitting cross-legged on the bed instead. For a moment there had had been afraid the blond really would leave. He wasn't quite sure why he was afraid though – maybe it was because this was the first and only person who truly knew his secrets, and he didn't quite want to let him out of his sight just yet. But then Jonouchi suddenly looked up at him and Kaiba only managed to draw in a sharp breath before the other's lips were upon his own. His eyes automatically closed, and he could feel not only the blond's lips tentatively move over his own, but an odd burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He felt Jonouchi's fingers brush over his cheek for a split second before the other pulled away.

Kaiba instantly opened his eyes and simply looked at Jonouchi for a moment, the blond's expression rueful. He leaned back to a respectful distance but didn't break the eye contact with Kaiba, obviously searching his eyes for something.

"… Why did you do that?" The brunet wanted it to come out as a warning – what Jonouchi had done wasn't acceptable – but found that his voice lacked the anger it needed. The blond shrugged a little.

"I thought you needed it. You paid extra," he added, and a hint of a smirk played around the corners of his mouth.

Kaiba had to force himself to not look away from Jonouchi's deep brown eyes, and he had to stop himself from reaching up and touching his lips, where Jonouchi's kiss still burned. It wasn't just that he was a virgin; he had never actually dated anyone before, so…

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, swallowed quietly and looked down. This was all so wrong! _Nothing_ had gone according to plan, which was something he definitely wasn't used to. He knew it wasn't Jonouchi's fault, and he wasn't mad at him, but… He didn't know how things would change in the future. If he could just go to another prostitute and get what get wanted, or if he would have to wait for that someone, like the blond seemed to want him to do. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Kaiba…" Jonouchi said, stirring the brunet out of his inner musings, and he looked up to meet the other's eyes. He didn't like the blond's tone, or the look on his face. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss."

Kaiba didn't answer, but he didn't look away either. He didn't like breaking the eye contact, because to him that was the same as giving up, but at the same time he didn't know what to say. He knew the blond would be able to tell if he lied, but honestly – after all this, why would he lie?

Jonouchi grimaced and cursed, looking away. The brunet himself couldn't help but give up a humorless chuckle, and he dropped his head backwards, staring at the ceiling.

"Why don't you just take my virginity as well while you're at it?"

Silence.

Blinking in surprise, and then looking down, Kaiba saw that Jonouchi was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"You did pay for the whole night," he said, a smug grin suddenly on his lips. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"I was joking!"

"Me too!" They stared at each other for a moment – Jonouchi's cheeks had a slight pink tint to them, and even though Kaiba could feel how warm he was he desperately hoped he wasn't blushing as well. After a moment of awkward silence, the blond laughed lightly. "Kaiba Seto can joke? Now I've seen it all." Kaiba couldn't help but snort and shake his head slightly. "Heh." Another pause, less awkward this one. "… But you know… thanks. I really needed the money."

"… You're welcome. How much…" Kaiba hesitated; he didn't know if he dared to ask. "How many customers do you usually have?"

"Per night? Two or three if I'm lucky. Some weeks I don't get any at all."

"… Have you ever fallen in love?" He didn't know where the question came from – it just popped up in his mind and he asked without thinking. Jonouchi answered nonetheless.

"With any of the customers?" He snorted. "No. Outside of the job? Yeah. Yeah, I have."

"So… the customers are just…" Kaiba gestured slightly with his hand; he didn't know how to continue the sentence. He did feel like he was being a bit too straight, and he didn't want to anger the blond now that he had managed to make him stay a while. However, Jonouchi seemed to get what it was he wanted to say.

"… It kinda depends. Some are horrible, mostly the older men who are used to this. You're like an animal to them, and you only exist to please them. Sometimes you get younger women or men; they're usually kinder, and it's easier to, well… like them. And first-timers. Like you." He had a small smile on his lips as he said this, and Kaiba couldn't take his eyes off him. Jonouchi turned his head slightly and met his eyes, and they simply watched each other for a while.

It felt like he understood Jonouchi a lot more now. And what more, he couldn't understand how the blond could still be so happy, carefree and energetic in school during the days; he was better at deceiving people than Kaiba himself. But the brunet understood why he did it; he didn't want to worry his friends, which was noble of him. He quietly promised himself never to mock Jonouchi again; he didn't need that hanging over him as well.

"… Can I leave now?"

The sudden question made Kaiba blink, and he focused on Jonouchi, who was watching him with a cautious look in his eyes. Kaiba frowned a little, and the fine thin line that was his lips tightened. That's right, why would Jonouchi want to stay there when he could go out and enjoy his night off?

"Fine. Leave."

Jonouchi stood up, but Kaiba remained seated on the bed. He would leave in a while, after the blond was long gone, to prevent that anyone saw them leaving a hotel together. He wouldn't want to become associated with the other. The blond was already over by the door, but there he hesitated; one hand jammed deep into his pocket and the other one resting on the doorknob. Then, suddenly, he turned back and walked up to Kaiba with nothing but a few quick steps – and kissed him again.

Somehow, Kaiba had known that it was coming, and this time he was more prepared. The moment he felt Jonouchi's lips cover his own he let out a soft moan that could've been mistaken for a whimper, closing his eyes and actually kissing the other back. He could feel one of Jonouchi's hands at the back of his neck, tugging slightly at his hair, and his own hand firmly held onto the blond's shirt, pulling him closer. Kaiba couldn't believe Jonouchi was kissing him – he couldn't believe that he was kissing him _back_ – but it felt better than he ever imagined. Both his first and his second kiss had gone to the blond, and somehow he didn't regret it the slightest. The blond broke away by gently nibbling at Kaiba's lower lip, making him frown and grit his teeth in equal parts pleasure and displeasure. He wanted _more_.

When he opened his eyes again Jonouchi was already watching him, and for once, Kaiba found that he couldn't decipher the other's feelings. However, there was something deep in his brown eyes that told him this meant something more.

Kaiba was still gripping at Jonouchi's shirt, not willing to let go, but he could tell the blond was rapidly getting impatient or maybe uncomfortable because of their closeness, and he knew he had to act quickly.

"Come to my place tomorrow," he nearly blurted out, keeping the eye contact the whole time, and still keeping Jonouchi nothing but inches from himself. "I won't pay you." He saw Jonouchi's eyes widen as he understood.

Jonouchi simply watched him for a long time, his eyes still wide, but Kaiba didn't look away. He knew his own eyes probably showed exactly what he felt – he genuinely longed for the blond now, more than he had thought it was possible to long for anyone – but he didn't care. This was what he wanted.

The blond took a deep, shaky breath.

"We'll see," he finally said. Kaiba let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, but didn't get a chance to do more than that before Jonouchi pressed their lips together yet again, but lighter this time and only for a few seconds. Then he easily stood up, Kaiba's hand losing its grip, and walked out of there without looking back again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** DAMNIT BRAIN THAT WASN'T THE WAY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO END. Now I feel like writing a second chapter TT_TT  
>I don't have tiiiimeee ;_;<p> 


End file.
